Release
by TNC
Summary: Read between the lines.


TITLE: Release  
AUTHOR: TNC   
EMAIL: bitchorama@diaryland.com   
RATING: No rating, really.   
DISCLAIMER: if I owned even just a little of Lex Luthor, do you think I'd be on the computer right now?!!?   
SPOILERS: None, this is totally a future fic from inside my head. And remember--this is in the form of press releases/articles so it's written like the real thing, very dry and factual. But there's something in there, I wouldn't have written it otherwise.   
NOTES: I went with press materials of SV and readily accepted canon of Superman before embellishing. The unconfirmed stuff, I ignored.  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
July 14, 2034  
"Billionaire Luthor Rumored Ill"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---Since taking a leave of absence from his position as President and CEO of LexCorp last month, Lex Luthor was thought to be taking a long-overdue vacation. However, sources close to the company say that the 53-year-old Luthor may be quite ill. Since his last press conference three months ago when Luthor denied all allegations that he was associated with new plots to overthrow Superman, gossip columnists around the country have written of his gray pallor and lack of attendance at societal events.  
  
Luthor is perhaps best known for his run for the Presidency in 2026 which, despite positive press and substantial funds and 85% of predicted votes, ended with Luthor withdrawing himself for what he called "personal and ethical reasons". Prior to this, Luthor had been known for his plan in 2012 to blow apart California by way of the San Andreas Fault. In 2015 Luthor announced he was "through with his mastermind" days and testified before no less than thirty grand juries over the course of eight years to exonerate his own name and right past wrongs.  
  
Luthor is a known philanthropist and his favorite charity in recent years has been the Fund For Youth, created by former nemesis Superman.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
July 25, 2034  
"Super Visitor For Super Billionaire"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---Amidst continued speculation as to the deteriorating health of billionaire Lex Luthor, The Daily Planet has confirmed reports that Superman has been sighted flying to or around the Luthor Compound, located fifteen miles from Metropolis city limits in a secluded area.   
  
Former enemies, Superman and Luthor have appeared in recent years at many charitable benefits together and it has been reported that Superman may be the godfather of Luthor's young daughter, whom has never been seen or spoken of in public since her birth in March of 2024. Luthor and Superman most famously made the news when Luthor abdicated from his father's, (Lionel Luthor) company, LuthorCorp, in 2016. He turned critical documents over to Superman and to the government, leading to Lionel Luthor's resignation and subsequent suicide in late 2016. While Luthor granted no interviews at the time, Superman granted just one to his contact at The Daily Planet, current Editor-In-Chief Lois Lane, who quoted the hero as saying that Luthor "is on the right path now and I am committed to doing everything I can to help him through this difficult time".   
  
Luthor has been secluded in his compound since taking a leave of absence in early June. Superman could not be reached for comment.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
August 3, 2034  
"Lex Luthor Taken to Hospital"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---In what comes as no surprise to many in the city, LexCorp's spokesperson issued the following statement today:  
  
"Lex Luthor, President and CEO of LexCorp, has been admitted to St. Mary's in downtown Metropolis for tests. At 7:15 a.m., Mr. Luthor began complaining of shortness of breath and intense head, chest and neck pains. He was taken to the hospital at approximately 7:45 a.m. His condition is not what we would refer to as serious and we urge everyone to please refrain from jumping to conclusions until Mr. Luthor's doctors have performed every necessary test."  
  
Upon being asked how long Mr. Luthor had been ill or if rumors that Superman was present at the time of his admittance were true, LexCorp's spokesperson had no comment.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
THE SMALLVILLE LEDGER  
August 4, 2034  
"Famed Smallville Property Gets New Owners"  
  
Smallville, KS---The property on which the famous Luthor Castle sits as well as the castle itself has been vacant for well over twenty years and now it appears the castle will be a home once more.  
  
On the heels of the announcement that Lex Luthor is in the hospital, the multi-billionaire and former Smallville resident has signed over ownership of the castle, stables, and everything therein, as well as the acreage, to Smallville Youth Home. The Smallville Youth Home houses over a dozen children, ranging in age from three months to fourteen years old. It is currently located at 6542 Dougan Avenue in a four-bedroom, two-and-a-half bathroom house. Volunteers had converted the sitting room and living room into makeshift bedrooms years ago and while donations to the home have maintained a steady stream since its creation in 2022, times have always fallen hard on the residents and staff. However, it seems Mr. Luthor had been planning for this all along though why he chose this point in time to bestow his gift remains a mystery.   
  
Smallville Youth Home was founded by then-retirees Jonathan and Martha Kent who wanted to give back out of appreciation for their son, Daily Planet reporter and longtime friend of Luthor, Clark Kent, who was adopted in the late 1980s. The Kents have since passed away, various townspeople serving as directors over the years since their deaths.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
August 23, 2034  
"Billionaire Lex Luthor Dies"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---Ending weeks of speculation and rumors, it was confirmed today via live television announcement that billionaire Lex Luthor has died. The report came at 10:50 this morning from a St. Mary's Hospital spokesperson along with LexCorp spokespersons.   
  
The hospital statement tells that three days ago Mr. Luthor fell into a coma and then last night at approximately 11:35 he suffered an aneurysm. All attempts to revive Mr. Luthor were unsuccessful and he was pronounced dead just after midnight.   
  
A statement from LexCorp board of trustees states that they are "very saddened by the loss. Lex was a good businessman, a great father and most importantly, a loyal and trustworthy human being."  
  
Present at the hospital were his sister, Lena Thorul, longtime friend and Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, and his 10-year-old daughter. The young Miss Luthor's name has never been revealed nor has she ever been seen by the public save for one photograph as an infant, showing only the crown of her head as she was being carried by her father from limousine to home three days after her birth. The picture sold to tabloids for $50,000 before being bought back by Luthor for $1.2 million. Miss Luthor's mother's identity has remained a secret that most assume has died with her father. At the time of her birth, Mr. Luthor was asked, due to his charitable contributions to orphaned youth, if she was adopted but he never gave an answer. Miss Luthor has been remanded to her aunt's custody per her late father's wishes and will continue to be schooled by tutors.   
  
The Luthor fortune's scope is unknown, though in American dollars alone Lex Luthor was worth an estimated $725.4 billion. Funds in other countries are unaccounted for at time of press. While the details of Mr. Luthor's last will and testament have yet to be released, LexCorp spokespersons do confirm that the rights to the fortune had been willed to Miss Luthor since her birth and will remain in a trust to be administered by her aunt Ms. Thorul until she is eighteen years of age.   
  
Further details will be presented as they become available. As of now, plans for burial are unknown but the family requests no flowers or gifts be sent at this time.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE SMALLVILLE LEDGER  
August 25, 2034  
"Obituaries", E-5  
  
LUTHOR  
Metropolis--Lex Luthor, died August 22, 2034, of complications due to cerebral aneurysms.  
  
Born Alexander Joseph Luthor, 1981, in Metropolis, he lived throughout the world but always referred to Smallville, Kansas, as home. An accomplished fencer and polo player, Lex graduated Magna Cum Laude from Metropolis University in 2001 with double degrees in Chemistry and Biology, minoring in Physics. He went on to rise within his family's company, LuthorCorp, and became President and CEO, later changing the name to LexCorp. A known lover of charities, Lex's favorite causes revolved around children, most specifically orphans, and the environment. With the help of trusted friend and hero Superman, Lex managed to help countless victims of natural disasters and help place hundreds of children into loving homes.   
  
Lex's love for science also helped him to facilitate the development of drugs for treating certain forms of advanced-stage cancer, curing infertility in men and women, progressive steps in cloning, and the development of a pesticide that does not harm produce and repels bugs instead of killing them.   
  
Surviving are his daughter and his sister, Lena. Lex was preceded in death by his mother in 1993 and his father in 2016.   
  
Memorial services will be held tomorrow in Metropolis at LexCorp Plaza at 11:00 a.m., then in Smallville on the property of Clark Kent at 5:00 p.m. Per his expressed wishes and the wishes of his daughter, Lex's ashes will be buried in a plot donated by Mr. Kent, located near the graves of Jonathan and Martha Kent who, in their later years, acted as confidants to Lex.   
  
In lieu of flowers, memorials may be made to Smallville Youth Home in the name of Miss Luthor.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
THE SMALLVILLE LEDGER  
August 1, 2036  
"Luthor Death Still Looming"  
  
Smallville, KS---Following the burial of Lex Luthor's ashes over two years ago on the property of former resident and Daily Planet Lead Investigative Reporter Clark Kent, Smallville has been inundated with people unconvinced that Lex Luthor is actually dead.  
  
Rumors began circulating several months after the billionaire's death that witnesses had spotted him in Boca Raton, Florida. Several people claimed that though he was wearing a hat and appeared tan, they were certain it was Luthor. Others in Metropolis, interviewed for several of the city's tabloids, swore that mere weeks after Luthor's death they saw dark, unmarked cars going to and from the compound late at night. Comedy shows began running gags where Luthor would show up in skits with Elvis, John F. Kennedy and other rumored-to-be-alive celebrities from years past but LexCorp had no official comment on the matter.  
  
In a seemingly unrelated yet bizarre turn of events, the aforementioned reporter and friend of the late Luthor, Clark Kent, has been reported missing. Best known for his in-depth reporting on Lex and Lionel Luthor and investigative partnership with Pulitzer Prize-winning Superman expert Lois Lane, Kent was reported missing by Lane two days ago, before sources inside the Daily Planet leaked the information. Assistant Editor Lane doesn't seem optimistic as a policeman (who remains unidentified in exchange for providing facts) in the precinct says Lane was "out of her mind. She was frantic and begging the Chief to start a search, even though it was past midnight and it hadn't been the standard 24 hours.....[Lane] kept trying to tell him that she was knocked out and when she woke up [Kent] was gone and there was blood on the pavement.....they had been investigating some lead on a story." Lane has turned down all opportunities to speak on this topic. When reached for comment, Superman said "I will do everything in my power to help locate Mr. Kent and put Miss Lane's mind, as well as the minds of the people, at ease."  
  
As of press time, no word has been given on Kent's status. In Smallville, police continue to keep the burial sites of Jonathan and Martha Kent, parents of the wayward Kent, and Luthor protected from disrespectful visitors.   
  
Any information on the whereabouts of Clark Kent should be directed to Metropolis PD, Missing Persons at (785) 423-9774.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
October 15, 2036  
"Luthor Heir Goes Into Hiding"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---Miss Luthor, the daughter of the late Lex Luthor, has announced via statements that through her guardian, her aunt, Lena Thorul, and her father's financial advisors she has authorized the liquidation of LexCorp and all assets held within. The company's employees, research development and intellectual property are being absorbed by Wayne Enterprises in a deal that will make Wayne Enterprises President Bruce Wayne, 68, the wealthiest man in America. Dick Grayson, Vice President of Wayne Enterprises, explained at a press conference held via satellite from Gotham that this is "....what Lex would have wanted. Above all, he wanted his research to continue and for his daughter to be safe and happy. He knew that Bruce and I would make sure both these things happened."  
  
Miss Luthor, 12, has been privately tutored her entire life and has yet to speak publicly about her father or the company or her decision to do, what to most analysts is, the unthinkable. Miss Luthor's plans have, of course, not been disclosed but official statements confirm she will live in seclusion for a yet-to-be determined time period. The Luthor Compound has not been placed on the market, rather the entire structure is being leveled and the property donated to the Metropolis Runaway Shelter organization.   
  
Miss Luthor briefly made headlines last year when she authorized the spending of $2.4 million dollars for the recovery, removal and destruction of what has come to be called Kryptonite from in and around the tri-city area, including Smallville, where her father's ashes are buried. Kryptonite is the stone from Superman's planet of Krypton, pieces of which were imbedded into Earth upon his arrival. While it causes Superman to become ill, there is no known illness brought to humans by the stones, causing tabloids to speculate on Miss Luthor's reasoning behind the destruction of the rocks.   
  
Miss Luthor will turn 13 next March.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
THE SMALLVILLE LEDGER  
November 12, 2037  
"Beloved Local Son Feared Dead"  
  
Smallville, KS---Clark Kent, 51, son of the late Jonathan and Martha Kent, is suspected of being the victim of foul play. Head investigative reporter at the Daily Planet and an employee for over 20 years, Kent was reported missing over one year ago by co-worker and current Planet Editor-In-Chief Lois Lane after a foiled attempt in breaking a story the two were researching. After being knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant in an alley near Metropolis' club district, Lane reported awakening to find herself in the alley and surrounded by blood she knew was not hers. Hospital reports confirm this fact as Lane's injuries did not even require stitches and the blood types did not match. DNA testing confirmed the blood to be Kent's and the amount lost was critical though not immediately fatal.  
  
One year later, Metropolis PD reports they still have no leads and while they will accept any tips people have, they consider the case closed and presume Kent to be deceased. They had received many tips immediately following the missing person's report but they were all dead ends. Even Superman turned up empty handed after focusing his efforts on locating Kent for two straight weeks.   
  
Smallvillians, including Kent's high school friends and current residents Whitney and Lana Fordman and Dr. Peter Ross, still hold out hope. Though the suggestion was made that a memorial service be held on the old Kent property, now the Fordman's land, the couple and Ross say they'd like to host a celebration of Clark's life for now and save grieving for later.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE  
  
December 1, 2038  
"SUPERMAN RETIRES!!!!"  
  
METROPOLIS (AP)---After years of faithfully serving Metropolis and the world, Superman has announced he is retiring from public service. The following is a partial transcript from the live press conference held at Metropolis City Hall this morning at 9:00 a.m. and telecast to the world:  
  
"It is with a heavy heart I announce to you today my intention to retire from a life of being a super hero. Though it may be hard to accept, I hope that your love for me is as great as my love for you and you'll all understand that it is time for me to have a life of my own. This is not something that is easy for me to do, nor is it something I decided on a whim; I have been planning this for quite some time. I would have done it sooner, I just didn't believe that any of us were ready. Now is the time because I believe not just that I'm strong enough but you're strong enough as well."  
  
Everyone who witnessed the press conference or saw it on TV will attest to the silence that followed before a child yelled to ask Superman if the world would ever see him again, to which the man of steel replied:  
  
"If everything is as it should be, no. You'll never see me again. But I will be keeping an eye on all of you."   
  
Superman flew away before the press corps could even attempt to ask him any further questions. He was tracked as far as ten miles up and to the west before he sped off quickly and was out of range. Reports are already coming in from all across the globe claiming Superman to have chosen a certain country for his retirement but nothing has been confirmed.   
  
Due to lack of credible contacts or spokespeople for Superman of any kind, there will be no further official release. 


End file.
